a disaster
by ginny.l.felton
Summary: September 5, 2013 at 8:12am It was the year 1993 and Tiffany Black were having her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Magic. She was a proud Slytherin and full blooded witch, she had been studding hard to get good Owl's and had O's in almost every subject at the school. Her years at the School had made it her home as she wandered around the corridors, she had often wondered what to be


It was the year 1993 and Tiffany Black were having her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Magic. She was a proud Slytherin and full-blooded witch, she had been studying hard to get good Owl's and had O's in almost every subject at the school. Her years at the School had made it her home as she wandered around the corridors, she had often wondered what to become and finally settled for potion mistress as it could be a good skill to was the first of September and school has just begone and she was on her way to her last class of the day. Tiffany had gone directly to the dungeon for her Potion's class and were the first to walk into the class room and sit down. Looking around the room she smiled a little as she took in the different smells of the potions brewing in the corner and enjoyed the quiet that would soon be broken as the other studies would soon come into the room. She started to put her things in order on her desk making sure she had her quills, books, parchment paper and wile's on her desk and still have lots of room to work as she waited for the Professor and the rest of the students.

She looked bored slightly as she leaned back in her seat as she were sure the others would come anytime soon and disturb the silence she desired so much. Her eyes looked around the room at the dark potions and chuckled slightly "another boding year arrives were students with no brain will torment me and disturb the classes. ones my father take over this world things will finally be right" she said as she chuckled but then went quiet as she heard footsteps coming down the hall toward the classroom.

Tiffany looked towards the door as the footsteps came closer, she was sure it had to be a student or Professor Snape coming so she waited, as the door opened she noticed it was just one of the annoying students from Gryffindor and she mentally groaned. The Boy that had walked in was Carles Mugurry, he loved to mess around and bother Slytherin's as much as he could, He walked over to Tiffany's desk and looked at her "Well well isn't it little mis perfect, the Slytherin Princess" he said in a teasing/annoying voice.

Tiffany looked at him whit a bored expression and yawned "Something you want Mugurry?" she asked and looked down at her work again, Carles frowned at being ignored so openy and moved his hand onto her desk "Aww come on princess don't be so hard to get" he said whit a smile that discussed her. Looking up at him she grabbed her wand and pusshed him back "I advise you to sit down and stay way from me, I am in a bad mood and would not think twice about hexing you into oblivion" Tiffany said with a hiss before sitting back down. Carles looked like he was about to piss him self as he walked back to his seat as the professor came into the room.

"Ah, Miss Black. Early as always I see" Snape said and looked at her, she was one of his favorite students as she had what it took to become a potion mistress if she wanted it, he had thought about asking her to be his apprentice but he would wait and see what to do later. He looked over at Mugurry and rolled his eyes at the ignorant Griffyndor. Carles gave professor Snape a nasty look as the other students filled the room and soon the class could begin.

"To day we will be learning to brew the Amortentia Potion" Snape said in his deep voice as he wrote what they needed on the head board. Tiffany started to find the things she needed and putt them at the table in front of her. "Ok lets see.. The Amortentia Recipe needs.." she looked down on her notes.

1 frozen nineteen oz. block of glacial sea water

5 vanilla beans

7 frozen ashwinder eggs

1/3 lb of crystallized moonberries

3 belladonna seeds

1 oz. rose oil

9 candied crab apples

3 cherry blossoms

1 whole pomegranate

1 large white pearl

She took a medium sized cauldron and begun melting the glacial ice over a low flame. While the ice is melting she took the vanilla beans and sliced them lengthwise. Then scraped the pulp from the inside of the bean's and added one of the bean's pulp to the melting ice every four and a half minute. Once she had all of the beans added to the cauldron, she cover it and let stand for 1 hour with lowest possible flame.

As the potion stood on the flame she looked back to her notes and nodded pleased, whit a little smile she looked around the room and noticed some were having trouble and had to start all over again. She noticed Carles were one of the ones that were having trouble and smirked "serves him right" she muttered to herself as Snape walked between the tables to see the proses on every one. He was pleased as he saw that Tiffany yet again had managed the firs part of the potion perfectly.

At the 1 hour mark Tiffany steered the cauldron in a clockwise direction six times, then let stand for one minute before she steered it six times in a counter-clockwise direction. after three minutes repeat she repeated the process twice. Once she had the mixture comes to a rest she gently set the ashwinder eggs into the cauldron carefully, and started increasing the heat to high.

Tiffany smiled and looked at the notes again before she took a bowl and started to grind the crystallized moonberries and the belladonna into a fine powder. Once she had them combined, she slowly drizzle the rose oil into the bowl being sure to stir at a speed that kept the mixture from clumping. She then sat the mixture aside for later use and moved to look at how the eggs were doing.

Professor Snape nodded pleased whit her work and continued to walked from table to table to make sure every one was doing it right, he didn't want any exploiting cauldrons to blast his classroom or having to send some of the students to the hospital wing. Snape looked at Carles potion and frowned "Start over Mugurry, that potion is ruined" he said in a snare before he started to walk around again.

By this time Tiffany noticed her ashwinder eggs had melted in the cauldron and smiled pleased. She then started to cut the candied crab apples in half and drop them one at a time directly into the boiling pot, she started stirring broth counter-clockwise six times after each half is added and made sure not to stir to much. she then gently set the cherry blossoms on top of the liquid while it was settling, and decrease the heat of the flame by half. Then when the petals had wilted completely she remove them from the pot and discard them immediately. She knew if she let the wilted petals stay in the liquid for too long the potion will no longer be viable.

She then started to stir the potion six times clockwise, and then six times counter clockwise, then set heat on low to let it simmer over night. Tiffany was smiling and looked around the classroom as she saw she was the firs one to finish the first steps of the potion and smirked slightly. She looked over to the professor and raised her hand "Sir, I'm done. I can not do anything more before tomorrow as it need to simmer over night" she said and Snape nodded "Weary well. You may go Miss black" Snape said and let her pack her tings. "Thank you sir" Tiffany said politely and after packing her tings moved to go out the door.

On her way out the door how ever Carles moved his leg out and tripped her making her fall onto the floor, the cauldron on his desk wobbled as she had accidentally let her bag trip it as she fell and the warm potion spilled onto the table and over her. Tiffany screamed as the warm liquid landed on her and Snape hurried over to help her "DITENTION MUGURRY! After I have taken miss Back to the hospital wing you and me are going straight to the headmasters office." Snape growled at him as he tried as gently as possible to lift up Tiffany, her cloths had been burned off by the potion and her skin was damaged and burned badly "Everything will be ok Miss Black" Snape said gently as he carried her out of the classroom.

To say that Snape was furious was a understatement, he was pissed beyond beliefs. He carried Tiffany up the halls and stairways as he had his cape hiding her body from the other students, Tiffany was crying as her skin hurt so much. She had a firm grip on the professor as he tried to calm her down, as they got to the hospital wing madam poppy hurried her over to a hospital bed. "Oh dear lord what happen to her Severus" she said as she looked at the burn wounds on Tiffany's body.

"It was that trouble maker Carles Mugurry" Snape hissed "he tripped her after she was done whit her work and I had told her to go sense it was not much more for her to do" Hearing Severus say that Madam Poppy frowned in anger "I hope Dumbledore expel him for this, setting another student's life in danger. Ooo had I gotten my hands on him at this moment I should have given him a spanking he would never forget" she said and her cheeks were red in anger. Tiffany cried as she lay on the bed face down and Poppy hurried to give her a potion for the pan and to make her fall asleep.

As Tiffany feel asleep Poppy looked over to Severus, "I will need your help on this one" she said softly and Snape nodded as he started to move his wand over Tiffany's body as it glowed softly, Poppy did the same and slowly so slowly the red burned damaged skin started to try to mend it self. It would take over a week or two for her skin to heal completely and Snape didn't want to rush it because that could make it worse. Snape and Madam Poppy tired there best to help as much they could whit out causing the girl anymore pain before Snape said it was all they could do for the day "keep her asleep whit a few potions so she wound notice the pain, putting her in a fake coma would help a lot whit her healing" he said and softly looked at Tiffany before he left the room.

As soon as Snape had left the hospital wing he walked like the devil to find Mugurry. He found the boy trying to hide in the library and grabbed him by the arm dragging him whit him.


End file.
